Just Married
by LoveAkito
Summary: What It Says on the tin! : Shuichi and Yuki marry! ShuichixYuki SeguchixYuki
1. The Wedding

_Disclaimer: Inspired by the movie "Just Married" :)_

_I dont own Gravitation else Yuki and Shuichi would entertain me and only me!!!!!!_

**Just Married!**

_Chapter 1 - the wedding_

Yuki stood in a dressing room staring in the mirror and thinking deeply. Thinking about how he thought this day would be alot further away than it was and how it was supposed to be Ayaka dressing in another roomm instead it ws Shuichi as he could slightly hear hypertic screaming and dancing by Shuichi and Ryuichi. He had to admit Yuki was a little scared but didn't know why, it's not like there's no turning back.There is such a thing as divorce. He heard the door open and Mika come in. She noticed Yuki looked a little pale and smiled "scared?" she taunted, "no" Yuki snapped back angrily "I'm thinking, Mika...if you did something that you knew would hurt Seguchi would you still tell him?" Yuki asked looking at her from the corner of his eye. Mika stood a little confused and shocked and answered "I don't know". Yuki sighed and rests his head in his hand. "why have you done something that could hurt Shuichi?" Mika asked. Yuki ignored her, stood and left the room. Yuki needed to go someone no one could find him, he decided to take refuge in the bathroom, he looked around so no one would see him, went in the bathroom and locked the door. He looked into the mirrors and sighed. He paced up and down the bathroom thinking and stressing looking at his watch every second. Unitl he heard noises outside and crying. Yuki unlocked the door and popped his head out to see the cimosion, he sighed again and stepped out to be tackled by Shuichi in tears, he started punching Yuki chest lightly in tears "I thought you had left, I though you didn't love me" Yuki smiled slightly and pushed Shuichi off getting up aith Shuichi, Yuki rested his hand lightly on Shuichi's head and smiled slightly "I'm not going anywhere" Shuichi smiled up at him until they heard someone come near them "Its time" he said and Shuichi and Yuki smiled at each other.

_Disclaimer: short i know! but others will be longer i promise:)_


	2. The Hotel

_Disclaimer: hi ppl! Sorry I took sooooo long to update! I need to be shot don't I? but im trying I swear!_

**The Wedding**

**Chapter 2 - The Hotel**

Yuki and Shuichi walked into the hotel front doors to the main reception desks as staff carried their suitcases in. Yuki leaned over the desks and spoke Italian to the staff. Shuichi looked at Yuki "you speak Italian?" Shuichi asked "yeah! I went with Sough to Italy before for his business trip" Yuki explained. The hotel owner looked at Yuki and Shuichi in shock "you married?" he asked, "yeah" Yuki and Shuichi answered simultaneously "so young" the hotel owner commented. Yuki and Shuichi laughed "oh you have a gift" the hotel owner said and gave Yuki a bottle of champagne with a note, Shuichi read the note aloud"dear Yuki and Shuichi, congratulations on your wedding, have a good honeymoon, love Seguchi" Shuichi looked up at Yuki "that's a metaphorical love, like family" Yuki said to Shuichi and wrapped his arms around him, changing the subject. 

Yuki and Shuichi laughed happily as they tried to enter their honeymoon suite, but every time Yuki swiped the card to enter it was refused. Shuichi stayed behind Yuki holding his stomach in laughter and pain. Yuki soon lost his patients; he picked Shuichi up as his bride and kicked the door open. He threw Shuichi down on the bed and shut the door. Yuki grabbed a bottle of champagne from the counter and straddled upon Shuichi. Shuichi watched Yuki as he drunk some champagne from the bottle, when Shuichi remembered something, he pushed Yuki off gently and locked himself in the bathroom. Yuki lay on the bed bored and sighed. He was tired. Shuichi stayed locked in the bathroom for about an hour. When he was finally prepared Shuichi flung the bathroom door open and stood posing against the door frame. He was wearing tight pink shorts, a pink tank top, some cat ears and a tail – he was also covered in pink glitter. He strutted over to the bed to meet his beloved when he noticed Yuki was fast asleep. Shuichi moaned and sighed. He sat on the bed and watched Yuki, he wanted to make love on their wedding night but he also knew that Yuki would be tired as hell so he felt guilty for even wanting to wake him. Shuichi lay on the bed waiting for Yuki to wake up all night.

About 10:00am Yuki began to grumble as he woke. Shuichi's ears popped up as Yuki grumbled. Yuki turned on his side facing Shuichi and slowly began to open his eyes. His eyes fluttered for a little while and opened wide

"oh crap! I fell asleep" Yuki said and shot up. Shuichi lazily got up and sat on Yuki's lap. "it's ok, you're awake now" Shuichi whispered in Yuki's ear and began to nibble at one. Yuki smiled and let Shuichi take control for a little while. Shuichi pushed Yuki down on the bed and began kissing him. Suddenly the phone rang on the table next to them. They both looked at the phone and at each over Yuki smiled at Shuichi and said "who cares and pulled Shuichi back down" soon enough the phone stopped ringing and Shuichi and Yuki were happy again until Yuki yelped as his mobile vibrated in his back pocket. He took his mobile in his hand and look at the screen, which read "_Seguchi_" Yuki moaned and answered the phone knowing if he didn't the next person Seguchi would call would be the police or he might even arrive in Italy to see them. He answered the phone to hear a loud voice

"YUKI! TELL ME EVERYTHING! HOW WAS YOUR WEDDING NIGHT……?" Shuichi moaned and got off the bed, although Shuichi and Seguchi had a better relationship than they did, he still felt there was something between them, a gap, like a secret or something Shuichi shrugged it off and searched through the wedding gifts. His eyes widened when he found one. He looked up at Yuki and smirked, the then began to read the note aloud "dear Yuki and Shuichi, enjoy your wedding night, here's something to make it special, love Tatsuha" Yuki looked at Shuichi and his eyes widened when he noticed what Shuichi was holding "gotta go" Yuki said down the phone and hung up "Jesus Christ! Is that the thunder stick 3000?" he asked in shock and leaned over to look. Shuichi cheekily smiled at Yuki and took out the product to charge it as Yuki had more champagne "that won't fit in a European outlet" Shuichi looked at Yuki "yes it will, I'll make it" Yuki watched "don't force it…" Yuki moaned as a big flash came from the outlet which sent Shuichi flying and the fire alarms set off. 

Yuki ran over to Shuichi and gave him an annoyed look as she emergency siren came on asking the customers to leave the building as soon as possible. Yuki and Shuichi stood in the car park with the other occupants of the hotel rooms. He owner of the hotel looked at Shuichi and Yuki and motioned them to follow him. Yuki, Shuichi and the hotel owner made their way up to their room passing the laughing fire fighters speaking Italian. The hotel owner began to speak "my grandparents set up the electrical system of this hotel years ago" Yuki trying to get into more trouble tried to negotiate "look, what can we do?" he asked "pay the damages!" the hotel owner moaned at Yuki. Shuichi moaned as he didn't like the way the hotel owner was speaking to his love "look man, if you can't warn your customers then it's your fault" Yuki rolled his eyes moaning. "we do!" the hotel owner yelled at Shuichi and pointed at a little sign in the corner of the room "Shuichi walked up to it and squinted trying to read the sign" "that's the sign?" Shuichi yelled "buts it's in Italian!" He yelled "well were in Italy!" the hotel owner yelled back at Shuichi as he got redder and redder, the hotel owner began to speak in Italian to himself, Shuichi looked at Yuki for another translation "dumb singer" Yuki translator. Shuichi got mad and said something back _(I don't want to offend anyone! LoveAkito doesn't want to be sued)_ The hotel owner was really mad and he demanded for both Yuki and Shuichi to leave the premises. Shuichi slammed the door and looked at Yuki; Yuki looked just as angry as the hotel owner "what?" Shuichi asked "where are we gunna stay Shuichi?" Yuki asked with an angry tone. "Don't worry this is a tourist area there are hotels all over the place" Shuichi explained "fine..." Yuki moaned throwing his clothes into a suitcase "then collect your shit and let's go!" 


	3. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

**Author's Notes!**

Ok According to reviews people are stupid and can't read disclaimer's notes, I said from the very start of the fanfiction that I would refer to the movie "Just Married" frequently as the movie was my inspiration, Now due to the fact LoveAkito does Actually type these when she has a limited amount of time makes LoveAkito angry! Due to this anger and resentment this story will temporarily be put on hold.

I really don't mind getting bad reviews I mean yall have opinions and I'm happy you all do! it just annoys me when I get nasty and naggy emails and reviews because people are too lazy to check for themselves and use common sense. I Mean really, look at the title "Just Married" tick any boxes?

Although I am nagging at people for my story I will apologise to those who have sent me emails and reviews after having bothered to check first! Love Yall! And I'm sorry but I can't type this story out of anger at the min, its sort of give me writer's block! Love Yall Again! And I'll update as soon as possible.

Love Your "Just Married" angry writer

LoveAkito

xxx


	4. Seguchi?

Disclaimer: hi ppl me again

_Disclaimer: hi people me again! I've been thinking, and yes I was angry but in another view, if someone is going to take the time to review and write nasty things about my fanfiction then in one way I've won! I took up like a few seconds of your life you'll never get back! So ha ha on you! Anyway I want to thank the people who left me nice reviews and emails I really do love you all! And this chapter is for you, if it wasn't for you all I wouldn't get out of my as they call in gravitation "slump" ____ thank you again! _

_FOR THE STUPID PEOPLE: This story is not an original and parts of the story will be related to the movie "just married" apparently I need to do this on EVERY chapter now rolls eyes_

**Just Married**

_Chapter 4 – Seguchi?_

Yuki and Shuichi bobbed in the yellow car up the road in the rain. Yuki kept the angry emotions in his face. The car was in complete silence

"I hate this car" Yuki said

"This is not the car I ordered, I specifically ordered a compact"

"This is a European compact" Shuichi explained

"NO!" Yuki shouted "I've owned tonker trucks bigger than his car"

Shuichi sighed "can't you go any faster?" he asked

"I am flooring it shuichi, if I force down any harder we'll be flinstoning our butts there"

Shuichi quietly rolled his eyes and kept looking at the map. Yuki pulled up and snatched the map of Shuichi

"Where's the next hotel?" Shuichi asked

"The next hotel with no vacancy would be 200km" Yuki studied and claimed.

Shuichi sighed heavily and slouched in the car seat. Yuki started the car again and drove until he stopped outside a bright hotel. He turned and looked at Shuichi, Shuichi looked back

"What?" he asked

"Well I'm not getting wet, were only in this situation because you couldn't keep your mouth shut" Shuichi grabbed his coat and ran outside and into the hotel. Yuki sighed, got out of the car and lit a cigarette under some protection from the rain. He watched in disbelief as the car was then hit by another and the car roll down the bank and into a tree, completely ruining the car. Yuki sighed and took another puff of his cigarette as Shuichi came back out and joined him

"Where's the car?" he asked

Yuki, Shuichi and a driver sat with the car being pulled behind.

"Where do we go?" Shuichi asked

"You got us into this!" Yuki shouted. Shuichi sighed

"Look, my parents went on a honeymoon in Italy, there's this hotel they stayed at, we can stay there" Shuichi explained. Yuki sighed and decided to trust Shuichi.

Yuki and Shuichi stood before a dirty alleyway with a little building at the bottom. The ally stank and there were kids chasing each other

"Oh…crap" Yuki moaned

"It's not that bad" Shuichi commented. Yuki rolled his eyes

"Have you got dirty men staring at you right now?" Yuki whispered

Shuichi looked as the men looked up and down at Yuki

"Didn't think so" Yuki answered and stormed off towards the hotel. The owner of the hotel escorted Yuki and Shuichi to their room. Yuki set down the suitcases and looked round the room, there was a little bed and a dim beside lamp, and it looked like some sort of murder scene or something, Yuki kept the discomfort look on his face. Shuichi smiled at the hotel owner being polite

"Well stay here tonight and if we don't…"

"…live" Yuki butted in

"…like it!" Shuichi moaned at Yuki "…then we'll try somewhere else tomorrow" he smiled at the hotel owner and thanked her. The hotel owner threw the keys on a table and slammed the door, as part of the ceiling fell between Shuichi and Yuki. The looked at the floor then at each other and giggled slightly. Shuichi moved to Yuki and hugged him, they began kissing when Yuki threw Shuichi against the wall to deepen the kiss but the wall fell threw. Shuichi landed on the floor and gasped, Yuki fell on top of him and looked at the occupants of the room, who were in bed naked. The male occupant said something in Italian which grew a confused look on Shuichi's face and the discomfort face returned on Yuki's as he gripped onto Shuichi a little tighter.

Yuki and Shuichi lay in bed together under a thin blanket as they heard the others make love in the other rooms. Yuki and Shuichi looked at each other and smiled

"Wanna show them now it's done?" Shuichi asked and smiled cheekily. Yuki smiled back and they began kissing again, until Yuki jumped back

"Cockroach!" he yelled and grabbed a bar, Shuichi began to scream in fear and crying.

"Hold Still!" Yuki yelled and tried to hit the bug with the bar.

The Next day….

Yuki and Shuichi looked around their room. Yuki sighed and flopped onto the bed.

"Thank god I have Seguchi" he said in relief. Shuichi pulled a face and moaned

"Oh yes…Seguchi saves the day again". Yuki jumped up as the phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered and sighed when he figured out it was his father.

"Yes father…I know….ok I'll put him on" he turned round and motioned Shuichi to come to the phone. Shuichi shook his head,

"Come on" Yuki whispered angrily. Shuichi grabbed the phone and put it to his ear

"Hi Mr…" He looked shocked at Yuki's father's reaction.

"Listen!" Yuki's father demanded "…as you are no where near what I think is worthy enough to marry my son, you will pay poor Seguchi back in full for this room with interest as soon as that crappy band of yours makes a decent income for my poor son," Shuichi agreed and hung up the phone. He looked at Yuki in shock as Yuki got ready for bed

"What?" he asked

"Your father called my band crappy" he moaned looking a little hurt

"No he did not" Yuki commented and puffed

"What that surprises you?" Shuichi asked "…your father's got your whole family praying this marriage doesn't work out, he wants another Seguchi, that's what he wants Yuki" Shuichi explained. Yuki got into bed and pulled a face

"Oh…and your families never said anything bad about me?" he asked

"No…" Shuichi answered "…not one" Shuichi sighed as Yuki just decided to go sleep.

Yuki and Shuichi strolled down an Italian street happily. Until Shuichi stopped

"What?" Yuki asked

"Don't you hear that?" Shuichi asked and ran down an ally

Yuki looked puzzled and followed, until they reached a little café with Bad Luck on the screen of a TV.

"No!" Yuki stated. Shuichi pulled his little puppy dog eyes and begged Yuki to let him stay. After a while Yuki grew bored and allowed him to stay.

"Well these famous Italian places don't interest you anyway, so you may as well stay" Yuki moaned, Shuichi screamed and hugged Yuki

"Thank you Yuki! Dinner in a church if that's what you want!" Shuichi yelled and ran towards the TV.

Yuki sighed and walked away.

Yuki strolled down a street looking at the paintings being painted on the street until something caught his eye.

"Seguchi?" Yuki said in confusion, he began to hurriedly make his way down to Seguchi as fast as he could until he reached him

"Seguchi?" Yuki said. Seguchi turned round and smiled

"Yuki! How are you?" he asked happily

"Good" Yuki answered "what are you doing here?" he asked

"Oh…I have to talk to another producer, he owns an Italian band, should be interesting" Seguchi explained happily until he noticed something, he looked behind Yuki and looked confused

"Where's Shuichi?" he asked. Yuki pulled a face and made up an excuse

"Me and Shuichi feel we don't need to be together all the time" he answered. Seguchi pulled a face and decided not to ask.

"Are you staying here?" Seguchi asked

"Yes…" Yuki answered

"…I better go" Yuki said and walked away leaving Seguchi at the reception desk. Seguchi watched Yuki walk out of range and looked at the receptionist

"I need to know where he is at all times" he said and handed the receptionist money, the receptionist nodded in agreement and handed Seguchi his key. Seguchi looked at Yuki one last time and made his way up the steps to his room.

_Disclaimer: ok! I'm not saying that I hate Seguchi. I Like him just as much as the next person but I don't think the whole "he doesn't need me anymore" is where Seguchi is going to leave it, so that's why he is the obsessed stalker that was in the movie! ___


	5. The Argument

Disclaimer: Hi people sorry it took me so long to update sorry

_Disclaimer: Hi people sorry it took me so long to update sorry!_

**Just Married**

_Chapter 5 – The Argument _

Yuki sat in the honeymoon suite alone in silence until her heard singing in the distance. He sighed and waited as the singing got louder. He watched as the door was thrown open to reveal Shuichi singing and dancing. Shuichi ran up to Yuki happily. Yuki stayed seated on the bed looking guilty. Shuichi noticed after a couple of seconds and frowned at Yuki

"What's wrong?" he asked. Yuki looked up into Shuichi's eyes and sighed "have you ever done anything and not told me because you know it would hurt me?" he asked. Shuichi looked worried.

"Why" he asked. Yuki stayed silent and just looked at Shuichi in need. Shuichi sighed and closed his eyes

"Ok, ok, ok…I have a naked picture of you" he yelped out knowing Yuki would be angry. Yuki looked shocked and then angry

"How long?" he asked angrily

"2 months" Shuichi explained "you were sleeping" he truthfully owned up to. Yuki got angry, and stomped towards the door

"I hate you!" he yelled. Shuichi looked shocked and then chased Yuki slamming the door before Yuki could go through it.

"Hang on! You started this…what have you done?" he asked. Yuki tried to ignore him and tried to open the door, Shuichi slammed it back shut

"Come on!" he yelled.

Yuki frowned and watched as Shuichi got angry.

"Come on!" Shuichi yelled louder.

"I slept with Seguchi!" Yuki yelled and made his way back to the bed. Shuichi remained still in shock.

"When" Shuichi asked

Yuki sighed "a while ago now, you don't need to know" Shuichi ran over to the bed

"Oh yes I do! I need to know where? When? His size! Everything!" he yelled

Yuki sighed

"It was when you went to work one day…" he started to explain

"I've heard enough!" Shuichi yelled and turned away

"How could you" Shuichi asked

Yuki sighed, "It wasn't on purpose" he explained.

"It's enough that you did!" Shuichi screamed in anger. Yuki got off the bed and stormed off through the door and Shuichi chased him.

They both walked out of the exit yelling at each other while the others watched. Yuki went somewhere to cool off some steam while Shuichi went to a bar for a drink.

Shuichi

Shuichi climbed upon a stool at the bar and asked for a drink. He looked at the TV which was showing a football game. He leaned to the girl next to him and asked

"Who's winning" the girl sighed and answered

"Not the one I bet on" Shuichi laughed and had a drink. The girl looked at him in interest

"You Japanese" she asked

"Good guess" Shuichi answered and turned away. The girl smiled behind him.

Yuki 

Yuki flicked his cigarette onto the floor and entered a museum. He looked at the pictures distantly; he was more thinking about the scene which had just happened. He sighed and his eyes got a little teary and he heard foot steps came towards him

"You ok?" Seguchi asked. Yuki sighed

"Yes" he answered. Seguchi looked worried

"I haven't seen you and shuichi together much I must say considering this is your honeymoon" he commented. Yuki rolled his eyes

"Me and Shuichi feel we don't be to be together all the time" Yuki explained. Seguchi looked worried

"What's wrong?" he asked "lets go for a drink" he said and pulled Yuki away from the picture.

_Disclaimer: that's it now! I'm tired, it's late!_


	6. Shuichi Yuki Nittle Grasper trouble

Disclaimer: hi people

_Disclaimer: hi people! Don't know if my return is a good thing but here I am…as you all probably know and celebrating it is half term so I have a little more time to update! Yay!_

_I don't own gravitation: else I would keep Yuki and Shuichi locked up in my room where I would make them do yaoi things! (Cries)_

_AGEAIN FOR THE STUPID PEOPLE: This story is not an original and parts of the story will be related to the movie "just married" apparently I need to do this on EVERY chapter now (rolls eyes)_

**Just Married!**

_Chapter 6 – Yuki + Shuichi + Nittle Grasper trouble_

Shuichi made his was back into the hotel stumbling though the lobby, he tried to keep his posture and balance as much as he could while mumbling to himself

"I'm not drunk" repeatedly until he heard someone shout his name, he turned round trying to look cool in his drunken state only to fall on the floor. He lay on the floor for a few seconds just laughing to himself, until a hand was shown to him, offering him help. He took the hand in his and stood to face Ryuichi.

"Ryuichi" Shuichi said memorised.

"What you doing here?" he asked. Ryuichi smiled as usual and explained

"Seguchi brought me…only I cant go in my room at the min…can I stay in yours for a while?" he asked. Shuichi smiled

"Of course, why cant you go in your room by the way?" Shuichi asked confused.

"Kumagoro said I got to stay out for a while…he's in a bad mood" Ryuichi pouted. Shuichi pulled a slightly scared and confused face before shrugging it off and stumbling to his room followed by Ryuichi who thought it was a game so mimicked Shuichi's drunken stumble to the room. Shuichi opened the door and stumbled into the room, he wasn't surprised to see the room was empty. Ryuichi followed and giggled at Shuichi's stumbling. Shuichi lay back onto the bed and relaxed a little. Ryuichi watched him and decided upon himself to move their relationship further. He straddled Shuichi and removed his clothes. Shuichi watched Ryuichi with wide eyes until he decided to stop this before it went too far.

"I'm on my honeymoon!" Shuichi yelled in an attempt to stop this scene. Ryuichi's eyes went wide in shock; he hit Shuichi pathetically and ran out of the room.

Meanwhile Yuki was in the back of one of Seguchi's limos with a glass of whine. The limo made its way into the grounds of a mansion surrounded by beautiful grounds.

"Wow" Yuki commented and Seguchi smiled behind him. Yuki rolled his eyes while Seguchi told Yuki how good the place is and how he could afford it…bla…bla. Yuki and Seguchi made their way out of the limo and into the mansion. There stood an old man, the owner of the mansion, who seemed to take a shine at Yuki easily. The laughed and drank whine for a few hours with a seemingly jealous looking Seguchi behind him.

"Maybe you should switch to water?" Seguchi moaned. Yuki looked at Seguchi slightly annoyed and decided it was time for him to leave.

"I want to go find Shuichi now" Yuki said.

Shuichi stood on the balcony of his and Yuki's honeymoon suite looking out to see if he could find Yuki. It was getting pretty dark and Shuichi was hungry. He sighed and moaned about how selfish Yuki was being until he saw a limo pull up perfectly in view or Shuichi. He watched as he saw Yuki and Seguchi climb out. Shuichi's eyes went wide as he watched the two together, looking like a couple. He watched in curiosity at first until he saw Seguchi pull Yuki close to him and kiss him. Shuichi stormed off the balcony in anger before seeing Yuki push Seguchi away angrily. Yuki was speechless and just gave Seguchi a sad look before he walked away upset.

In the room Shuichi was pacing up and down angrily trying to calm himself down until Yuki came into the room and Shuichi's anger hit it's climax. He spun round and shouted angrily at Yuki.

"How could you!" he shouted angrily at his lover. Yuki stood there looking confused.

"I saw what you did!" he shouted getting angrier every second.

"I saw you both kiss!" he continued, his face getting redder and redder every second. Yuki continued to look confused. "Well did you see me push him away?!" he yelled back. Shuichi carried on yelling angrily

"Oh you wanted it! I could tell from the balcony that you wanted it!" Shuichi yelled in complete anger. Yuki tried to ignore him as best he could and made his way towards the bed until his eyes went wide upon noticing something, he made his way to the object and picked it up angrily. He slowly turned round and faced Shuichi holding a pair of sexy, red, leather thongs. Shuichi's face turned from anger to looking guilty in a second. Shuichi tried to think of an excuse, any excuse but couldn't come up with one.

"There yours…" he tried to explain. Yuki's face then became red and angry

"Oh yes they go perfect with my red leather pants!" he yelled at Shuichi throwing the underwear at him.

"I can't believe you tried to make me feel guilty about one little kiss, when your up here with that little slut of a singer!" Yuki yelled throwing things around and storming around the room.

_Disclaimer: there we go….sorry I didn't want to put off of the scene in…too long! So yes that's all for now folks!! Until we meet again…bye bye. Love you all!_


End file.
